Beasts And Their Bargains
by The Paragon
Summary: Sequel to 'A Lesson In Catharsis': Hae Soo resumes her duties as head court lady, but life in the palace proves to be far more difficult once one has caught the eye of royalty. And the new monarch has an ever-growing obsession. [WARNING: dubious consent and filth ahead - RATED E] Dedicated to the lovely Taehumama and the amazing YoSooFam.


**I feel like an absent parent:**

 **\- I'm sorry**  
 **\- I love you guys**  
 **\- I wish I was around more**

 **Alas, depression cripples and when it strikes, it sucks. So thank you all for being so patient.**

 **Here's the follow up chapter to 'A Lesson In Catharsis'. Basically just an excuse to write YoSoo filth.**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 _Silvery wisps of steam rise from the cup clutched between her hands._

 _She lifts it close, pink lips delicately pursed as she softly blows over the rim. Her lashes flick up at him and then down before taking a sip._

 _"_ _You're staring again," she notes, allowing him to see her blush._

 _He smirks, just the faintest traces of a smile playing around the full mouth._

 _"_ _So I was…"_

* * *

Hae Soo jerks awake, her heart pounding from a dream, her surroundings unfamiliar and unsettling.

She sits up on her elbows and the suddenness of it all makes her head spin. Pressing the heel of her palm to her temple, she squints at streaks of afternoon light lasering in through the windows.

 _How long had she been out?_

Her mind sways with hazy confusion like an addled drunkard at sea, in that soft beckoning space between wakefulness and sleep.

She attempts to rise, but the room begins to whirl like a carousel.

Round and round and round…

Her head lolls back with weight and she succumbs to the blackness once more…blissfully unaware of the dark figure sitting pensively, watching and waiting, in the corner of the room.

* * *

The servants whisper among themselves whenever she walks past.

Hae Soo notices the stares, their quiet murmurs and the way their conversations seemingly come to a halt whenever she turns around, but she pays them no mind. After all, it isn't becoming of a head-sanggung to be prying or petty. God forbid she even deviate in the slightest from respectable model decorum; and besides, she thinks to herself, a little harmless chatter amongst workers was always good for morale.

It isn't until a week later that she learns the object of their gossip from Chae Ryung.

Apparently, having failed to please the new king, a concubine had been tossed out of His Majesty's bedchamber in the dead of night. Amidst her humiliation and hysterics, the jilted courtesan held no qualms revealing why…and the following day, by the time the sun was high, the entire Damiwon had caught wind of it, the halls rife with salacious scandal.

"His Majesty was outraged," her friend divulges quietly. "They say she was unable to…satisfy him."

"What was the problem?" Hae Soo prods, puzzled as to why her companion suddenly looks acutely embarrassed.

"Well…it's just…" The younger woman hesitates, seemingly able to look anywhere but at her eyes. "It isn't anything you should worry about, Lady Soo."

"Chae Ryung."

The silence drags on for a moment.

Red in the face, her friend eventually relents. "She looked nothing like you."

Hae Soo's forehead wrinkles in bafflement. "What do you mean she looked nothing like- " And then the chilling implication dawns on her. "Oh. _Oh."_ The royal court lady blanches, too stunned at first to even form a coherent response.

"Ludicrous," she breathes dismissively.

Chae Ryung is staring at her apologetically, twisting her fingers and too anxious to say much anything else.

" _Ludicrous_ ," Hae Soo repeats more firmly this time. "It is a misunderstanding."

The younger woman promptly bows. "Of course, Lady Soo."

And that is the last it is spoken of.

Later that night, Hae Soo lies awake in her bed, staring at the paneled ceiling and unable to sleep.

How can she when his face haunts her each time she closes her eyes?

It is almost dawn when slumber finally claims her. She dreams of black-rimmed eyes, dark as the evening sky…and long, elegant fingers wrapping themselves tight around her throat.

* * *

She hears heavy breathing. Raspy, guttural, different…and the unmistakable slap of skin against skin.

Hae Soo stands frozen for a minute, a captive listener to the avid copulation on the other side of the doors. Her grip on the tray gets shaky and the porcelain pieces rattle like bones as she turns to one of the men posted outside the royal bedchamber.

"It appears His Majesty is otherwise occupied," she whispers demurely. "Perhaps it is best that I return later. "

"Your Majesty!" the guard announces, completely ignoring her glare. "The Royal Court Lady Soo has arrived!"

"Let her in."

The double doors slide open and her mind scatters like a scared rabbit.

Despite her pounding heart and sweaty palms, Hae Soo manages to keep her face stoic as she walks in.

She crosses the room with padded footsteps and sets the wooden tray down on the low ebony table, eyes carefully averted from the fervent rutting barely five feet away from where she stands.

Hurriedly, she turns to leave, swiftly and silently as she had entered, but the king is quick. "Stay," he growls without missing a beat. "Pour me a cup."

Hae Soo grits her teeth, but does as she's told, all the while fighting to keep her eyes on the task before her. Her skin prickles as she lifts the teapot and she has a sense that she's being watched. She can't quite shake the feeling off until she has filled one porcelain cup to the brim, and even then it persists, tickling at the edge of her perception…

It isn't long before the concubine begins to squeal in tandem with the growing pace of his thrusts, and the court lady soon finds herself battling the urge to cover her ears, anything to block out the vulgar display.

Clearly having an audience doesn't faze the bastard from enjoying his activities. _Quite the opposite, in fact._

Her curiosity eventually gets the best of her and she ventures a glance up. To her detriment.

Their eyes meet - his, heavy-lidded and ablaze with desire. A hot blush warms her face, but she finds herself unable to look away. The concubine cries out from under him as his hips snap faster and faster. The glitter of unbridled lust in his dark stare evokes a warm spiral in the pit of Hae Soo's stomach.

She watches the sweat drip from his brow. His teeth are clenched, every muscle straining. The man fucks like a wild boar in heat and he does not break eye-contact, even as his strokes get rougher, more erratic in the violent pursuit of his climax. His eyes are trained on her the entire time, the woman underneath him completely forgotten.

Soon after, he reaches the apex of his pleasure.

Hae Soo catches it in his eyes, the instant he topples into the chasm. A momentary flash of surprise, then pleasure so intense his eyes go glassy with it. He grunts loudly, emptying himself inside his partner.

Her mouth desert-dry, she looks away, determined to keep her eyes more resolutely on the floor this time. Her heart pounds. Fast and strong, it thumps inside her chest. She is certain that the look on his face as he found release would forever be seared into her mind.

The king wastes no time dismissing his bedfellow, his tone brusque and cold. Still nude, the other woman hurriedly collects her discarded robes from the floor, wrapping them around herself as she mutely shuffles out of the room.

The doors open and shut and Hae Soo is left alone with him.

Wang Yo takes a moment to stretch out lazily on the wide bed before sauntering over to where she's standing, in his full naked glory.

Hae Soo does not waver. Instead, she tilts her chin up in an act of defiance, forcing herself to meet his eyes.

With a cheeky grin, he grabs the tea cup offered to him and puts it to his lips. He takes a large, slow sip, moaning with pleasure as the flavor crosses his taste buds. He lowers it from his lips and smirks at her again.

 _"Delicious_ ," he says with relish, evidently not referring to the tea.

She bows and moves to leave, her face flaming and ears red hot. This time, he doesn't stop her.

* * *

She hears yelling. Crying. And then the crash of porcelain shattering against a wall, followed by a scream.

Instinctively, Hae Soo rushes into the throne room with an urgency not belonging to a summoned servant anxious to serve her master; but a protective lioness, ready to defend the distressed.

"Is everything all right, Your Majesty?"

She is startled to find the him standing over one of his courtesans. The terrified woman is half-clothed and tears are streaming down her beautiful face, the tip of a sword pointed at her throat.

"Your Majesty!"

The maniacal monarch turns to her with red bleary eyes, obviously drunk.

She approaches him as one would a rabid dog. "Is everything all right?" she asks in a tone she hopes is soothing. "Shall I send for someone else?"

He turns back to the sobbing mess trembling by his boots. "Get out!" he barks, his voice reverberates throughout the hall.

"I've had quite enough of these bejeweled whores for one night," he remarks as the other woman scrambles past Hae Soo in fear. "That last one was much too cloying."

The double doors slide open and shut behind her like a death sentence.

She watches him cross the room. Tossing his sword aside, he reclines lazily on the throne, a bored look on his angular face. "Your presence though, I may be able to tolerate," he drawls.

At first, she doesn't say anything, doesn't move a muscle. She simply observes him, quietly gauging his mood. Hesitant to shatter the fragile stillness that has settled around them.

He seems somewhat subdued now that it's just the two of them.

"May I offer you a drink, Your Majesty?" Hae Soo offers. How else is she supposed to leave in his presence?

His hawk-like gaze locks on her.

She exhales a breath and licks her bottom lip, suddenly feeling skittish.

His face is a blank mask, showing no emotion at all. He appraises her from head to toe for a long uneasy moment, the probing look in his eyes insinuating a deep and dangerous threat.

"You may disrobe for me," he says, his voice perfectly calm.

"What?"

"You heard me. Take that off."

Her jaw drops, indignation bolting straight through her.

"I am the royal court lady!" she chokes out.

"And I am your king. Now that we are well acquainted, you may proceed to undress."

"I won't."

He cocks his head to one side. "You…won't?"

"I cannot. I _will_ not."

He pushes himself off his throne, his dark eyes stormy with rage, loathing and primal hunger. "I gave you an order."

In the back of her mind, she knows this show of insolence is a mistake. But not even a crown can exempt him from her sharp tongue.

"You must have me mistaken for one of your concubines, Your Majesty," she retorts curtly. "You've had much to drink."

"You seditious bitch!" The inebriated king reaches her in four long-legged strides. "I tire of your games," he snarls into her face. His breath reeks of alcohol as he towers over her, his expression hard as stone.

Hae Soo's brow furls in confusion and she shakes her head. "This isn't a game," she whispers up at him.

Wang Yo's jaw tightens, and in one abrupt movement he rips the left side of her shirt down, exposing one pert breast. She gasps, gaping at him in complete shock.

His chest is heaving and his eyes are clouded with animal lust. Roughly, he yanks on her belt, pulling her close. His mouth is hovering near hers as though waiting for permission. In response, she shoves hard at his chest and twists away from him.

"Get back here!" he hisses, seizing her wrist in an inescapable grip and dragging her back to him.

A sob catches in her throat, escaping her lips in a strangled cry. "Brute!" Tears gather in her eyes as she stares up at him accusingly. "You would force yourself on me?"

A strange look passes over his face, then he releases her wrist.

Clutching her silk shirt closed, Hae Soo backs away from him immediately, quivering with fright and fury.

"I am your king. You are obligated to me in _every_ way," he says, pointing a finger at her, his breathing still harsh. "It is my prerogative. I can force you to do anything I wish…but I'd rather not."

She stares at him, still trembling, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. A hot blush flames her face at the implications of his words.

He looks momentarily ashamed. But he shakes it off, straightening his overcoat and meeting her eye. "I may trade and associate with the barbarians up North, but I am not one of them. Contrary to what you may think, I like my women willing."

Her eyes harden with fury. "It'll be a cold day in Hell when I give myself to you willingly."

Wang Yo glares back and takes one step towards her, his eyes narrowing in disdain. "The day will come, mark my words," he sneers ominously. "And you'll be _begging_ me."

His audacity is so ridiculous she might almost laugh at him if she weren't so petrified.

"Even if that were true," Hae Soo smiles bitterly, "that day will be a long, long time from now. Until then, if I were you…I would get acquainted with my own hand."

She shoots him one last scathing look before disappearing out the door.

* * *

The day arrives much sooner than the royal court lady had hoped.

The price? A desperate bargain for her friend Woo Hee's life.

Needless to say, Jeongjong had been _thrilled_ with the sudden turn of events, scarcely able to contain his glee and utter amusement as he watched her eat her words.

Witnessing the cold shrew sobbing and groveling on her knees before him was just the cherry on top. Had he been privy to this fertile leverage earlier, he would have threatened to end the Hubaekje whore's life _ages_ ago.

"And one more thing, Lady Soo." He stops her before she exits the throne room. "You will not wear your hair up tomorrow evening." He leers at her, pausing for effect. "When I take you to bed, I want it falling over your bosom."

Her face loses all color, and then just as quickly, a resentful blush rushes up her cheeks.

Wang Yo chuckles to himself, cruel and triumphant, as he watches her leave. The look on her face, _priceless_.

The little tease had yet to learn...he never lost twice.

* * *

She sees her reflection staring back at her, resplendent in the shimmering burgundy, deep reds and soft sable of her new prison clothes. Wringing her hands, Hae Soo takes in her appearance…from her over-big brown eyes contrasted against her pale skin, to her dangling gold earrings and long dark hair cascading in wavy locks around her shoulders, freshly undone from her usual coiled braids.

She looks virginal enough, she thinks, save for her enticingly painted ruby-red lips. The perfect sacrifice. The bastard had been awfully particular about how he wanted her to look.

Her body stiffens when she hears him enter the room, quickly blinking her tears away.

In the mirror she sees him stand behind her. His face is placid, expressionless as he gently places his hands around her waist, wordlessly admiring their reflection in the mirror. From this angle, bathed in the hypnotic glow of the pewter candelabras, without story and without context…they make a beautiful pair.

"It seems I underestimated you too soon," Wang Yo purrs near her ear, "you are an excellent negotiator." Hae Soo meets his eyes in the looking glass, doing her utmost to ignore the sinking sensation in her gut. The heat in his gaze is intense and unwavering. "I wasn't sure you would come willingly," he remarks in a low voice.

"I wasn't sure I would either," she says, maintaining an impressive front of stolidity.

"Then why did you?"

"I gave you my word," she replies weightily. "I should hope that you would honor your end of the bargain too."

He chuckles, low and inviting, and turns her in his arms. "Virtuous…even to the end?"

"Wouldn't you be disappointed if I wasn't?" she whispers in challenge, holding her breath as she awaits his answer.

He smirks, eyes dancing in amusement. "Come." He takes her hand. "Drink with me, Lady Soo." He leads her to the low table where the servants have artfully set out beverages and late-evening snacks for the occasion.

Wang Yo pours wine, handing her a ceramic goblet. She grips her cup tightly, swallowing down the contents in one gulp. Wine trickles down her chin, but before she can mop it away, he reaches out and swipes it off with a thumb. Hae Soo wills her heart to stop racing as she watches him put the finger in his own mouth to taste. They pause, neither of them speaking.

She breaks the moment, clearing her throat, "Has Woo Hee been set free?"

He looks at her quizzically. "Yes."

Grabbing his own goblet, Wang Yo polishes the rest of the wine in a swift swig. "Sweet innocent Woo Hee has been set free and as we speak, she is being reunited with my traitor brother in a quiet town, in an undisclosed location a little ways south from here."

She opens her mouth to speak but he continues, "And by my prediction, and _mercy_ , they will live to have many children together…and perhaps even grandchildren who will prosper under my reign. As you requested, they are alive and well and safe…and they will remain as such, so long as they do not cross me again and _you_ keep your end of the deal."

He takes the empty goblet from her hand and brushes her hair away from her shoulder. "Now," he says, his eyes feverish with intent, "I think I'd like to collect my debt…" Leaning in close, he bends his head to nibble at her exposed throat.

Inhaling sharply, Hae Soo stiffens at his attentions, determined to remain rigid and unresponsive as he lips travel sensuously down her neck. _This will be over soon,_ she steels herself. _She will get through this. For Woo Hee and Baek Ah's sake she will bear it all._

Although she would be lying if she said his intoxicatingly masculine scent combined with the scratch of his stubble against her throat didn't send a thrill searing through her.

Not a moment later, he pulls away. He's glaring at her, his dark mood clouding his eyes.

"This is not what we agreed."

"Your Majesty?"

"This isn't what you promised me," he huffs, anger lancing through him.

"What did I promise you?"

"Your active participation."

"You cad…you utter scoundrel! Do you honestly expect me to- to- " Appalled, she finds herself at a loss for words.

 _To offer myself to you like another harlot? To instigate my own rape?_

"….to voluntarily degrade myself in such a manner?!"

Wang Yo pinches the bridge of his nose, fast losing his cool. "Enough!" he growls like a child about to throw a tantrum. "I expected you to keep your word." Her stomach plummets as he starts to rise from his seat. "Would the Hubaekje bitch prefer the noose or the sword?"

"Don't!" Her hand jerks up to catch his sleeve. "I'm sorry. Please…I-I am," Hae Soo whispers, already near tears.

There's a moment of terrible silence. She doesn't know what she'll do if he decides to go back on his promise to spare her friends.

"Your Majesty, I _am_ keeping my word," she pleads, desperate to placate him. "Please. Let me."

She sees fierce delight spread in his eyes and then he nods.

She breathes a silent sigh of relief when the king settles back down on the plush cushion next to her. His gaze travels the length of her fully-clothed body.

The demonic twinkle in his eyes combines with a treacherous smirk. "Show me," he commands, gesturing to her attire.

The royal court lady scrambles to her feet as fast as she can. And then with shaky hands, swallowing her pride, she mutely complies.

* * *

Wang Yo watches the striptease with slightly narrowed eyes. His ravenous gaze lingering on every curve…every delectable inch of pale skin that is slowly revealed to him.

By the time the last of her clothing hits the floor, his eyes have taken on an obsidian glaze and he looks as if he wants to devour her whole. Hae Soo's breath hitches when she notices the open hunger in his stare.

Before she has a chance to regain her composure, she is roughly tugged down to straddle his lap. The king wastes no time reattaching his hot mouth to her neck. She braces her hands against his chest for balance, her fingers bunching in the rich silks as his hands run down her bare arms and then up her sides, sending sparks of delight up her spine.

He nudges her chin up with his nose and traces his tongue across her jawbone, then presses a kiss to the tender spot just below her ear. Her body catches fire as his lips travel down the column of her neck…to the base of her throat…nibbling, biting and sucking in the most delicious way. She gulps hard, trying to hold back a moan in response to his touch. This earns her a sharp rap to her bottom.

Her eyes widen in indignation and she opens her mouth to object.

"What did I just say?" he scolds her, kneading her reddened flesh with his palm.

Hae Soo glares at him. Blushing a deep scarlet, she begrudgingly wraps her arms around his neck, silently wishing that she could wring it instead. She presses herself closer to his chest and inadvertently shifts her hips against him.

Wang Yo hisses through his teeth and she gasps, her own brown eyes widening at the contact. She can feel the proof of his desire for her, warm and hard as steel. Heat unfurls in her belly, blossoms in the spring.

Gripping her waist with both hands, he pushes her down more firmly, fitting his cock along her soft heat, nothing but a few layers of fabric between them. His eyes are closed, brows knitted and his breathing labored.

Pure instinct takes over her and she rocks against him. A guttural moan strangles from his mouth sending heat straight to her core. Intrigued by the tortured expression on his face, she repeats the motion…experimentally grinding herself against him until he throws his head back, gasping for air. A delicious tremor courses through her body.

"Enough!" Holding her hips still, he licks his lips and gives a hoarse chuckle. The low rough rumble makes her shudder. He tangles one hand in her hair, tugging her head back slightly. "You're such a tease," he murmurs against her cheek. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Following orders," she tries to say spitefully, but her voice comes out high and wanton.

With a primal growl, he bites her shoulder and then moves his mouth lower to place hot, open-mouthed kisses all the way down to one plump breast, cupping it with a hand to lift the nipple to his mouth.

He flicks it with his tongue, lapping at it until it's hard and soaked with saliva. Try as she might, Hae Soo is unable to contain her gasps and whimpers. He licks and nibbles and teases her with his lips like a man starved, like a man possessed.

Then he turns his attention to her other breast, squeezing gently and brushing his thumb across the pebbled flesh while he watches her reaction. Hae Soo can't hold back a breathy moan. She arches her back, unconsciously pressing herself into his mouth. He alternates between gently nipping with his teeth and wetly suckling until she cries out.

The nipple slips out of his mouth with an unrefined pop and he smirks against her naked chest, seemingly pleased by her response.

Wang Yo wraps his fingers around her throat, squeezing lightly. "You've been so good for me," he whispers hotly in her ear, "so obedient." Hae Soo shivers when he sucks her lobe into his mouth. "I think you deserve a reward, don't you?"

Their eyes clash. Save for that incident by the pool, Hae Soo has never really seen him this up-close before. Her eyes trace his sharp features, from his heavy brow and perpetually dark-rimmed eyes - a deep, velvet brown…down to his regal nose and full mouth. He could almost be classified as handsome if he weren't such an overbearing murderous son of a bi-

The corner of his mouth twitches and she realizes that she has been staring.

"Get on your back," Wang Yo tells her, his voice low and rough to raise the hair on her arms. She awkwardly shifts off him to settle against the lush cushions on the floor, all the while careful to keep her legs closed.

He crawls towards her and her knees are pried wide apart to expose all of her to his gaze. "You're already so wet," he rasps, his voice strangled.

Embarrassed by his lustful stare, Hae Soo groans and covers her face with her arms. The king gives a short laugh and for a moment, he just studies her. His hands are warm as he reverently runs his fingers up the silky skin of her thighs.

And it feels so unfair, he is still fully clothed and here he has her spread out like a meal before him.

"Look at me." He pinches the inside of her thigh until she squeaks. "Look at me, Hae Soo," he orders. "You will not block me out. I won't have you imagining him in my place, and you will not close yourself off. You will remain here…with me."

And then it fully hits her - sacrifice and selflessness forgotten - the magnitude of what they are about to do.

Here he goes again, about to take something precious from her, something she can never get back. A moment so sacred and dear, one that she only ever hoped…only ever _dreamed_ of sharing with So.

Tears prickle in her eyes. He's taken everything from her...and now, even _this_?

The thought is unbearable.

Wang Yo shifts closer, parting her open with his fingers to get a better view. His hot breath ghosts over her silken wetness…the warmth makes her legs tremble and her stomach constrict from the strangeness of the sensations.

"After tonight, you are mine." His voice is distant and menacing. "Only _I_ will ever make you feel this way. That I can promise you." The finality in his tone breaks her heart.

Staring at the ceiling, Hae Soo swallows back a sob.

She hates him. Oh how she _hates_ him!

The way he looks at her, the things he says…the things he does…

It's obscene. It's horrendous. It's– _dear God almighty!_

He licks up her slit with one long, broad swipe of his tongue.

"No, don't!" she pleads breathily, rising up on both elbows to look at him. "You can't…" Her voice is far from steady.

Watching her face, Wang Yo playfully nips at the delicate juncture of her creamy thigh. "Can't I?" He quirks a brow, shooting her one of his knife-like smirks. "Watch me."

A shaky breath escapes her as he proceeds to explore her most intimate area with his lips and tongue, and she falls back against the cushions, throwing her head back and panting at the overwhelming sensations. She clutches at the plush cushions, fingernails desperately scrambling for purchase.

He makes rough and guttural noises that send heat to her core. "Fuck, you taste so good," he groans. She loses her mind when he covers the swollen bud with his mouth. " _Ungh_ …please, that's… _oh_ …" She gives a long, sexy moan. He suckles harder, _louder_ and she has to bite her fist to stay quiet.

Wang Yo chuckles against her, the deep sound vibrating to her core, making her shudder. "Make as much noise as you want…you sound amazing." Never has Hae Soo resented those frustratingly thin paper-doors than she does at this moment.

And then his mouth is on her again, testing out which pressure she likes best, whether he can make her respond to light and fast flicks…or slow and firm licks. Her chest is heaving and she feels as though she might scream from pleasure. _So good, so good, so good._ Her knees clamp tight around his ears.

"Oh yes, go ahead! Clench those thighs around me," he growls hoarsely, his voice muffled against her moist center, "that's not going to stop me from taking what I want!" Something strums low in her abdomen at his tone.

Then she feels him cup both hands under her bottom, pulling her even closer. "Ah!" she gasps as he buries his face _deeper_ , his thumbs bruising her hips. He sworls his hot, rasping tongue all around her, over her clit and then _inside_ her.

" _Mmm_ ," Hae Soo moans as he fucks her with his tongue.

 _In, out…in, out…in, out…_

She drops her thighs, giving him better access and surrendering to his expert mouth.

 _Oh God, oh God…_

She feels her body start to tremble. She's so close, _so close_.

 _Yes. There, right there._

 _Ohgodohgodohgodohgod_

Right when she feels herself on the precipice, he pulls away. A pathetic whine escapes her before she can stop herself.

Wang Yo clicks his tongue. "Oh no, you don't," he tells her, mischief lacing his tone. "You don't get to come. Not until you beg."

"I won't," she spits, teeth bared and lip curled. "You know I won't."

Leaning forward on his elbows, he lazily sweeps his tongue round and round…purposefully not touching her where she craves it the most. Hae Soo whimpers and attempts to wiggle her hips under him, but he pins her down, holding her hips steady.

"Say it," he coaxes, as if to a child. "Say it and I'll give you what you want."

"You're insane!"

She lashes out with her legs, attempting to kick him off her body. His elbows clamp her knees tight against his sides.

"Beg me."

"No!" she hisses, trying to swat his head away now. "I said no!" He catches her wrist and lewdly sucks her index finger into his mouth. Her jaw falls slack. Anger and arousal swirl in her belly until she can no longer distinguish the two apart.

Immediately, she retracts her hand as if she's been branded.

His lips are cherry red and wet with her juices, and they shouldn't look as inviting as they do.

"No?" he asks innocently, reaching out to skim his calloused fingers across the smooth expanse of her belly.

She doesn't answer him.

"Then you should know that I could do this all night…" He thrusts his tongue into her core, giving the silken heat a long, wet lick, and then blows cool air over it…eliciting a shaky exhale from her lungs. "Till _dawn_ if I have to," he adds, his voice dripping with smug superiority. The man possesses not one iota of mercy.

Hae Soo shakes her head. "You're a bastard." Sweat and tears trickle down the sides of her temples like droplets of crystals, seeking refuge in the luster of her long, black hair.

Ignoring her invective, Wang Yo presses soft kisses all over her heated mound…he continues teasing her with the intent to drive her out of her mind, and to prove that he won't change his.

Seeing no other way out, eventually, she acquiesces.

"Please," she whispers, practically panting at the ceiling.

"What was that?"

 _Horrid monster. Despicable, despicable man._

"Please, Your Majesty," she grits out. Her eyes are firmly shut. He's won again.

She feels his grin, cutting like glass. The hands on her hips loosen. "Good girl."

Wang Yo throws her legs over his shoulders and buries his face between her legs once more.

He starts to lick with renewed vigor, moaning as he shakes his head, his nose rubbing between those tender folds of skin. Then he moves on to flick his tongue at her clit, teasing it and then lapping up and down at her wetness.

Her fingers are practically moving of their own volition, carding through his soft hair and holding his head right where she wants him. Her breath hitches when he slowly slides one long digit into her warmth. "I want you to come on my tongue," he says gruffly, pumping his finger in and out, working her open. The sounds, slick and hot and brazen, make her want to hide her face all over again.

Groaning loudly, Wang Yo wraps his lips around her clit…his eyes never leave her face as he suckles roughly, applying just the perfect amount of pressure. Stars burst and unfurl beneath her skin, and behind her eyes and she struggles to not let them roll back into her head.

 _Yes. Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes!_

The kaleidoscope of sensations drives Hae Soo wild. She'll kill him if he stops this time.

While flicking his tongue, he adds another finger, stretching her and increasing his speed until her thighs start to quake. She moans, louder than she ever has, pushing his wild mane back from his forehead as he sucks her to oblivion.

The sweetest pressure builds, and builds, and builds, and builds…and _oh!_

Hae Soo comes with a force she never knew she had. White ecstasy erupting behind her closed eyelids and tumbling forth from her chapped lips in a desperate whine as her body shakes apart at the seams. She clenches tight over and over around his fingers, giving him everything he ever craved…her pleasure, her shameless satisfaction, her surrender.

She comes down from her high, the world slowly returning to her in bits and pieces.

Overly-sensitive and raw, she weakly pushes at his head, but he doesn't budge, still clutching her legs tight over his broad shoulders. His tongue continues to lap at her clit torturously, _punishingly_ while she quivers beneath him and it isn't long before she's reaching her peak again.

She comes two more times in his mouth…whimpering and riding each wave of euphoria until it's all gone from her body. "Oh my sweet girl," he purrs possessively. "My sweet, sweet girl."

When the last of her tremors subside, Wang Yo places a soft kiss on her thigh and rests his cheek against it.

Her chest is heaving and her eyes are glazed over. She remains under him, boneless and sated. Her fingers are still tangled in his wild mane.

"I've always wanted to do that," he tells her, breathless and triumphant. "You're magnificent when you come."

Hae Soo stays resolutely silent.

The king gently detangles her legs from his shoulders and pulls away from her. Without his heat, the cool air washes over her sensitive flesh making her shiver.

He looks down at her lithe form, giving her a knowing smile. "We're not done yet."

* * *

 **Your approval and validation warm my soul and thaw my frozen heart.**  
 **Every REVIEW counts ;)**

 **Till next time x**

 **P.S. - If you made it this far, you the real MVP and I wish you clear skin and happiness.**


End file.
